


Stars

by hedgehog_goulash24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Memories, did i mention its sad?, its sad, mentions of shara and kes, short and not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_goulash24/pseuds/hedgehog_goulash24
Summary: Poe Dameron has always loved the stars.





	Stars

_Poe Dameron has always loved the stars._

_He will always remember being three years old, his mother Shara's warmth surrounding him as they gently cruised through the sky, the lights of the stars shining all around him. He would giggle and squeal with joy when would let him take the controls and spin them through the endless galaxy. Before long every time his little feet were on the ground he longed to be with those infinite glittering lights up above._

_For a while all Poe could think about when he was flying was Shara, a dull ache would pulse through his heart and tears would prickle his eyes whenever he thought about her while he was in the sky. That ache however was soon replaced by the desire to continue the war that she had spent so many years fighting in._

_"Your mother would be so proud of you, Poe."_

_Kes pats his son on the shoulder and marvels at the man he has become, and how much he looks like Shara Bey in a pilot uniform. Poe smiles sadly back at him, giving his father one last hug before climbing up into the cockpit of his mother's old A-Wing and disappearing into space._

_And if he took his time to get to the New Republic base, sitting back and thinking about his mother watching him from up in the stars, then that's for only him to know._

 

_~_

 

BB-8 beeps from above him as the pair speed through the galaxy, twisting and shooting their way through a small mob of TIE fighters on the attack. This attack has been planned for weeks, finally the Resistance has the numbers to make a move against the First Order.

"Yes Bee, I'm being careful, I promise"

 

Suddenly Poe hears Finn's golden laugh through the comms unit, and he can't help the smile that spreads across his face.

"For some reason, I really doubt that Poe."

"Shush you, aren't you meant to be shooting at something in that ship, big-shot?"

"I think you've got that covered, fly-boy."

"Alright, lover-boys, can we save this for when we're all on the ground and I don't have to hear it?" Jess grumbles as Poe chuckles to himself.

 

Their joy is cut-off quickly by the appearance of the Finalizer coming out of light-speed before them, and the Resistance get ready to attack.

"Well, looks like our company has finally arrived."

Immediately he is back in Commander Dameron mode - the mindset that he needs to get his squadron out alive - and it starts getting messy. It is full attack at the much larger group of TIE's spewing out of the ship. Explosions and falling ships from both sides litter the sky as the fight goes on. Quickly the number of soldiers diminishes as they are shot down or collide with another ship, and soon the Finalizer seems harder and harder to destroy.

 

Then Poe Dameron remembers something, and a wave of somber acceptance washes over him. There's still a way to win this. 

 

The Commander utters one more order before reaching forward and turning off all his comms except one;

 "Everyone fall back. No exceptions, this is an order. Fall. Back." 

They do not get a chance to respond, Poe does not want them to have one. Arguing wastes precious time. 

"Poe, what are you doing?!"

"Finn, listen to me, you have to go. I can still win this but you have to fall back."

The pilot pushes forward, ignoring the voice yelling his name, brow furrowed in concentration as he begins his plan.

"I love you so much Finn, you know that?"

"POE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS."

"I have to do this buddy, I want you to make it out of this war, see what life is like when you're not fighting."

"I WANT YOU TO BE WITH ME WHEN THIS IS OVER"

"That's not an option, Finn. I need you to live, that's all that matters."

His plan is going smoothly, Poe has managed to shake all of the other TIE fighters and has found the weak point in the ship, which is just about the size of a small fighter plane. The Commander speeds up towards the gap, blasters locked on the point in front of him. All that is coming over the line now is harsh sobs mixed with the word 'no'.

"Hey Finn, buddy?"

"Y-yes Poe?"

"If you can, get someone to come grab Bee for me, okay? You deserve a droid like him, one of a kind, just like you."

"We can come and get you too you idiot, you just have to stay alive."

"I love you Finn, so so much. Thank you for being the best thing that ever happened to me."

Poe isn't sure which is louder, the yelling of his name in his ear of the crash that comes next. He can feel the explosions begging around him inside the Finalizer and he smiles. Finn will be safe, they'll all be safe now. 

 

His ship begins to crumble, and he tries to picture his father's proud face when he told him of his adventures, he tries to picture Finn's eyes when he smiles, the feeling of his lips on his.

And he tries to think of his mother, her laughing as she dances with Kes, her smiling at him as he rambled on about being a pilot, her constant warmth filling his childhood. 

 

Poe smiles, and hopes he's done enough for the ones he loves. 

He hopes they're all proud of him.

 

_~_

 

The man walks out of his front door, and even with the lack of light makes his way up to the hill purely from memory. When he reaches the top he slowly sits down, old bones cracking in protest, and looks up at the vast sky above him. He hasn't been up there in years, and has no desire too. That was someone else's job now, and there was no fight he was needed for anymore.

Before he knows it familiar tears are running down his face as his eyes roam the blinking stars.

"I love you so much."

 

_Poe Dameron had always loved the stars._

_Somehow Finn knows that he is up there with them, and he's the brightest one of them all._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I made you sad.  
> (also sorry if there are mistakes, this is un-beta'd)
> 
> I have a cute fluffy StormPilot fic too! Give that a read if you want something a bit less heart-breaking: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13189593


End file.
